villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
The Scientist (DARK ESCAPE 4D)
The Scientist is one of two main antagonists in the 2012 mounted light gun game Dark Escape created by Bandai Namco Entertainment. Biography Prison: Necrophobia The Scientist was first seen on T.V. shortly after Courtney Wall (the heroine) and an unnamed player (soon to be Courtney's comrade-in-arms) regain their consciousness in a dilapidated underground prison cell. He says now that the two contestants are awake, he can begin his "game". When Courtney asks if he is the one who kidnapped them, he simply ignores her question and unilaterally provides his victims with the rule of the game: escape from their cell, survive and make it to the place where he is watching them. Then they win the game - all the while reminding Courtney and her companion they don't have any other choice. Of course, the scientist understands that it wouldn't be fair to play the game empty-handed, so he instructs the pair to grab fully loaded submachine guns laying on the desk. These guns would become the contestants' necessity for survival throughout the game. With contestants locked and loaded, the scientist tells them they would meet again, and wishes them luck before signing off. Courtney and her companion would hardly have a time to process their predicament as they are under constant and savage assault by monsters and creatures hellbent on killing the pair, and they are forced to use their guns to survive. Which Way should they Go? After barely escaping the prison cell with their lives, Courtney and her comrade in arms must choose their destination in their bid to meet the madman who put them in their current predicament. There are three locations to choose from: Death Chamber, Cabin and Lab Complex. Players can go in any order they want to go. Death Chamber: Achluophobia Upon arriving at what appears to be a torture chamber with long dark corridor that leads to an underground Colosseum, the scientist once again comes on through the T.V. screen and greets them. He then begins informing Courtney and her friend the background of monsters: the creatures that Courtney and her pal encountered were originally humans who were subject to genetic experiment called Super-Soldier project performed by the scientist. The side effect of the experiment turned the hapless human subjects into mindless "living dead". After mockingly asking his contestants if the monsters are magnificent, the scientist instructs the player pair to pick more guns prepared for them before signing off. The new gun being introduced in this stage is a magnum revolver with a light attached. This gun helps out well in darkness and packs quite a punch. The magnum becomes another vital addition to the players' survival throughout the game. Cabin: Agoraphobia Upon entering what appears to be an old cabin, the scientist appears on T.V. and asks players if they are enjoying their game right now. He tells players that they should feel lucky since nowhere else they would be subject to adrenaline-pumping thriller of a game such as this. He then tells them that zombies are right behind them, they should be armed and ready. He signs off with a word, "Now then, on with the show! ("it's showtime!" in Japanese)" Immediately after that, the cabin is besieged by zombies and players are forced to retreat into deeper part of the cabin that leads them to warehouse. In this stage players obtain rocket launchers, powerful but poor rapid-firing capability. Nevertheless rocket launchers are another necessary weapon for survival in this twisted "game". Lab Complex: Entomophobia Upon arriving in what appears to be a lab facility, the scientist appears on T.V. screen to inform players about deadly microbes: after gleefully commenting on how they sure are magnificent weapons, he advises them to be careful not to get infected by bio-engineered microbes as the said microbes turned their hosts into ravenous monsters - even the tiniest scratch inflicted upon can infect hosts with these microbes before signing off. This stage leads players from labs containing non-human super monsters to their breeding ground. Arsenal: Hopeless Terror After negotiating and surviving all three areas above, Courtney and her comrade make their way into an office where the scientist watched their battle against monsters. Upon their arrival however, the scientist was nowhere to be seen (the coffee/tea the scientist had was still simmering, indicating that the madman fled from the pair not too long ago). When an exasperated Courtney demands scientist to show himself, the scientist appears on a recorded video before he made his escape. He congratulates Courtney and her comrade for making it alive all the way. The Scientist then tells his partner, another masked man who is presumably a high-ranking military officer (judging by the uniform), that he had won their bet. The military man, saying that Courtney and her friend don't know when to quit, tells the pair that they cost him a hundred million. It is revealed that the scientist and his military partner made a gamble on how long Courtney and her comrade would survive against monsters they created. Contrary to the scientist who thought they would survive long enough, the military man thought they'd be dead within minutes. The military man was wrong and he lost the money. The scientist, satisfied that he won the gamble, declared to Courtney and her comrade that things now have come down to just between them and himself. The final game, he says. Should Courtney and her comrade win this final game, they truly will be free to go so they should get their guns ready. But the scientist cryptically warns Courtney's comrade (the player) never to let his/her guard down, even for a minute. Outraged at the realization that she had been subject to this whole madness over a mere gamble, Courtney shot off the screen as the scientist signed off. After that, Courtney and her comrade heads off to a weapons factory where they would be engaging in The Scientists' last monstrosity. But the final monster ultimately loses to Courtney and her comrade, collapsing dead. Depending on whether the player managed to shoot off all the parasitic microbes released by the final monster, the ending could be either good or bad. Dual Fates If the player takes care of all microbes released by the final monster during the battle, Courtney introduces herself formally for the first time. Even though she is not convinced that the scientist and his buddy would let them go alive so easily, she is confident that since they survived their ordeal she feels like the pair can survive anything. With that she and her comrade leave the arsenal, to outside, to uncertain future that lays ahead of them. However, if the player fails to kill off all microbes released by the final monster after the battle, the surviving microbes infect Courtney, turning her into a zombie, who then proceeds to kill her former comrade (the player). It is here what the scientist's cryptic warning "not to let guard down for a minute" to the player actually meant - the madman was talking about Courtney, who turns out to be the Trojan Horse who would kill the player closest. Then scientist mockingly thanks players for playing the game in a voice-over and tell him/her to have a pleasant dream before signing off, cackling maniacally. Appearance The Scientists is only ever seen on T.V. monitors. His true face is never seen, since he is always seen wearing a white mask. He also wears a silver chain necklace, a white shirt and tan coat. Personality Despite never actually being seen in person, The Scientist has displayed himself to be very insane, cunning, and sadistic. He appears to take joy in telling his prisoners of the dangers that lie ahead, as well as watching them fight their way through his gauntlet and hordes of monsters. As he had left weapons for his prisoners to fight with. Whether this is an act of minimal mercy on his part, or to further his twisted amusement as he watches his victims brandishing given weapons in their struggle for survival remains unknown. The Scientist was also shown to be delighted when he had won the bet he made with his partner. Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Psychopath Category:Video Game Villains Category:Karma Houdini Category:Successful Category:Inconclusive Category:Enigmatic Category:Non-Action Category:Evil Creator Category:Mastermind Category:Strategic Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Perverts Category:Sadists Category:Arena Masters Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Sophisticated Category:Gamblers Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Provoker Category:Neutral Evil Category:Shmup Villains